


Eye of the beholder

by Anarion



Series: Wee prompt-inspired ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Aliens, Free flow writing, Original Character(s), Other, Outer Space, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: A wee ficlet based on the words 'eye of the beholder', 'flag', 'castle keep', 'disturbing'.
Series: Wee prompt-inspired ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Eye of the beholder

Argram moved through the building‘s structure with a lot of care. The walls were too close together for their body, the wings kept scraping against the ceiling and they had trouble getting used to stairs.

They weren’t fond of the bi-seasonal meeting, but each species had to send one representative and for some reason the Lifegiver always picked Argram when it was held on the humans’ planet.

These bipeds really were a weird species. When they took over the unclaimed planet, they started building their housing by drilling into the ground. Then they erected thick walls until the buildings looked like a herd of crouching quorca . The need to be shielded from light and air was truly disturbing to most other inhabitants of this galaxy.

For someone used to lofty and soaring housing, as was apt for a flying species, these buildings held no appeal. Argram’s favourite place was the top of the tower, especially since the humans had agreed to remove the stupid pointy things that their flags used to be hoisted on, so it was safe to land without jeopardising one of one’s four wings. As if anybody would question which species the ugly thing belonged to.

But, as one of the sayings that their assigned human had taught them went: Beauty was in the eye of the beholder.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Atlin Merrick started to post a series of beautiful writing prompts for all our inspiration, shared every Thursday.  
> a) Go [look](https://improbablepress.co.uk/blogs/improbable-press/eye-of-the-beholder-writing-prompts) at the one this is based on, because have I mentioned how pretty they are?  
> b) Maybe get inspired and join us in writing? Here is today's picture prompt.
> 
> I will post my ficlets here consecutively each Thursday.


End file.
